Scarface
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Oliver has lost his way in Brooklyn, and he's far from home. He's saved by a feral cat from being eaten by a pack of alleycats. Little does she know that the 'little orange puffball' is going to change her life, even if some may say that a feral cat can never change. Please read and review kindly.
1. Chapter 1

**Oliver and Company: Scarface **

**Chapter 1: Feral**

Life in the big city is tough. It's a world where only the strong survive, and shelter is limited. Some would look at me the same way one would look at a rat. I walked the streets, I live on the streets, and I may die on the streets. It's the only place I know of as home. Trust me, you come to this borough, you better be ready to fight and stay on your paws

Most of the time, I am rather wary of humans. Still, you will find those kind souls that offer food. Bless them. I am a green-eyed Tortoiseshell cat or 'Tortie' with one side of my face black, and the other blond tabby mixed with bits of black and white. I have a scar from my forehead down to my cheek, and slashing through my eyelid hence my nickname

It was another day on the street. I call Linden Boulevard in Brooklyn my home. Lots of cats like me around there, let me tell yah. Cats that are abandoned by their humans don't last too long out here. This was a day I would never forget. I got myself some food from the kindness of a few humans in Prospect Park. I was heading to Atlantic Avenue until...

"Well, well, what do have here?" said a cat with a poisoned purr,

That purr turned a light snarl ready to pounce, "Fresh meat...,"

It was just a little orange kitten. Judging by the collar, this one has a human. Some mother cats will eat the kittens that die in birth. I ain't about to see this little one about to end up as some alleycat's meal. I didn't think about what I did next. It just happened. I leaped down into the alley to defend the kitten, "BACK OFF!" I snarled to the cat-pack.

"If it isn't Scarface?" mocked their leader, Rex, a brown tabby about my size, "you're last I'd expect to do the mommy thing for that little tike, tell yah what, you give 'em to me, and I'll give you the back leg," I arched my back. I had my claws and teeth ready to fight. I knew I had to do something for this little youngin', "oh...is that's how it's gonna be?"

"SHUT UP! SHUT YOUR MUZZLE!" I snapped, "he's with me,"

The little orange kitten looking back up at me, "I am?"

"Shut your kibble hole, and play along," I snarled behind my teeth,

"Uh...yeah! She's my mommy!" said the kitten, standing his ground. Although I pondered eating him for that little stunt he pulled, it made Rex and his gang pull away back into the alley. I walked away from the kitten, "Hey! We did it!" cheered the kitten, and the orange puffball began to follow me, "hey, where're you going?" he asked as a kitten would.

I looked back, and didn't answer. I kept on walking. I don't where I was going to now. I just kept going, and the kitten gave out questions like a TV reporter, "You saved my life back there, and I just want to say thank you for saving me and all...," I was quick to look back at the kitten with an angry look in my eyes. I have a bad side that comes out fast.

"Don't you have someone else to bother?!" I snapped at him, "you got a collar, yeah? Why don't you run along home to your human? These streets are no place for a kitten like you," I said hoping to make him run off. Instead, the kitten stood his ground, "did you not hear me? Are you deaf or something? I said...BEAT IT!" I said adding some more force

"You think I don't know what it's like?" the kitten spoke up,

"Oh boo-hoo, let's hear your little sob-story," I sassed back,

"I know what it's like, living out here, those rainy days in a box and being passed over by people, if it weren't for my human, I'd end up like you," said the kitten, "I'm all alone please...help me," this kitten has such an innocence in his eyes. The kind you may not find in a cat like me. I was conflicted. My heart said to help him. My mind said leave him.

I listened to my heart even if some say I have no heart. The kitten's right. I'm just a mean and angry cuss. He would end up like me if it weren't for his...human. I turned to the little kitten, and sat down. I looked down at the kitten, and he looked up at me. I lightly sighed, "So what's your name, kid?" I asked, trying to get to know the kitten for a start.

"Oliver," said the little orange puffball, he has a good name. I went up to this kitten to help him, not knowing what I was getting into. Now he's coming up to me, and asking for help. I don't know how long it's been since I felt this feeling, or if I ever felt his feeling at all in my life? It's the feeling that I'm doing the right thing to help a little kitten in need.

"So...what's your name? Is it really Scarface?" he asked,

I walked ahead not looking back at him, "Don't know, don't care,"

He kept pushing the question, "You gotta have a name or something,"

I groaned, "I can tell already you are going to get on my nerves,"

**(Author's Note: Please read and review kindly. Also if you have an idea for a voice actor for 'Scarface' please leave an idea in the review section. Thank you)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oliver and Company: Scarface **

**Chapter 2: Shelter **

When you grow up in my paws, you learn things. You learn where to go, and what to do. You learn where, and what to eat. You can look a human, and make a decision whether or not to trust them by the look in their eyes. I have met some good ones, mostly kittens, and still I run when their momma comes around. I don't run away because I'm afraid.

In a way I do, not because of the fear of humans but the fear they may not want a cat like me. I hear them say: "Mommy I wanna kitty", and their momma says: "You can have a kitty, dear, but not that one". Those humans are right. They won't want a cat like me, and I accepted that fact a long time ago. That's the difference between me and house cat

Oliver looked tired, "Come, I know a place,"

I led the little orange puffball down a secret way very few cats know. Still, it is warm and there hasn't been a human or a subway train running the old line in many years. This was old City Hall station on the loop. I led him through the closed off door, and into the old station. I would have to say that this is one of the most beautiful places in New York.

And I knew this was coming, "I'm hungry,"

If I'm going to take this kitten home, I'm going to have to take responsibility for him, "Stay here," I said with a calm utmost sternness, and I turned my back to go on up to find some food. The sounds of police cars echoed as my ears took in the sounds of the city. I picked up a scent, and found some food in no time. It's a potato knish with a single bite.

This is just a big stroke of good luck. If you wanna live like me, you're going to have to steal. If you can catch a fresh fish in Brooklyn's Chinatown on 8th Avenue, you better not eat it out in the open and you better eat it fast otherwise another cat will try and steal it. Mice and rats are also on the menu if you can catch them. That's just how it is out here

It amazes me with how wasteful some humans can be. This one was pretty fresh too. It still had a little heat on it. I knew Oliver was going to need fresh food. He can't eat out of the dump. I took it, and scampered back to the barred doors to the abandoned station. When I came down, Oliver was no where to be found, "Oliver? Hey, Puffball!" I called out,

"Here I am!" he said from behind a corner,

"Jeezus-Crimity," I snarled behind my teeth,

"Sorry if I scared you," he said, coming out from behind the hiding spot, and went to eat. I looked down at him as I watched him eat. Oliver looked up at me, "hey aren't you gonna have any?" he asked, I looked at him and just walked away letting him finish the meal. He walked up to me like he was facing a beast, "you still didn't tell me your name"

"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP ALREADY?!" I lashed at him, I calmed down seeing the fear in his brown eyes, "does it really matter?" I asked rhetorically as Oliver turned his head away, "I didn't think so," there are bits of my past that I only keep to myself. I knew I did something I shouldn't have. I didn't see pain in his eyes. The little puffball showed pity

"Is this what the city does to a cat?" he asked

I lightly nodded, "You gotta be strong, you gotta tough, Little Puffball," I replied as softly as I could to him, "you're lucky, your time out here was short and you got saved by a human," it's hard not to look in those brown eyes, and see what never happen to me as a kitten. I looked away to the darkness of the subway tunnel, "there's no saving me kid,"

"You don't know that, you gotta take a chance,"

"You don't wanna walk in my paws, Ollie," I sighed, and decided to get some sleep, "we gotta long way to go, kid," my eyes grew heavy as I drifted off to sleep. I was slightly awoken when I noticed the puffball snuggling up to me. I wanted to nudge him off. I haven't told him my tale. I don't think he's ready for it, but there's a song I know by heart.

"**I am a poor, wayfaring stranger**  
**Traveling through this world alone**  
**And there's no sickness, toil or danger**  
**In that bright land to which I go**  
**And I'm going there to see my mother**  
**And I'm going there no more to roam**  
**And I'm only going over Jordan**  
**And I'm only going over home now**

**And I know dark clouds will gather me**  
**And I know my way is rough and steep**  
**And the beautiful fields that lie just beyond me**  
**And I know my needs are rough and steep**

**And I'm going there to see my mother**  
**And I'm going there no more to roam**  
**And I'm only going over Jordan**  
**And I'm only going over home now**

**Cause I am a poor, wayfaring stranger**  
**Traveling through this world alone**  
**And there's no sickness, toil or danger**  
**In that bright land to which I go**  
**And I'm going there to see my mother**  
**And I'm going there no more to roam**  
**And I'm only going over Jordan**  
**And I'm only going over home now**"


	3. Chapter 3

**Oliver and Company: Scarface **

**Chapter 3: Opening Up**

I used to pride myself that no human will ever catch me. I was wrong. All it took was a steel trap, and my hunger to change my life forever. I never had a chance to have kittens. My left eye is more milky than my right. I am blind in my left eye. My moon scar is there. It'll always be there. The next day, I saw the light shine in the old stained glass

"You. Up. Now," I ordered to him,

"Ouch...," he groaned,

Oliver rolled off me, and looked up at me not liking how I woke him up. Like I really cared. I looked back at him, and walked ahead. The kitten followed me out of the old station. Last night, I was thinking to myself. I got so many 'what-ifs' in my head now. I feel like the kitten's getting to me. I just need to get the puffball home, and get him out of my fur

"C'mon, we gotta ways to go,"

I can't say that I hate humans. I really don't even after what they did to me. In fact, I would say they saved me a lot of trouble. There are lots of momma cats out here, and if there's one thing they don't need it's more kittens to feed. When you get a helping hand, you end up like Ollie. When you don't, you end up like me. Two different sides to a coin.

"What do you see in humans?" he asked,

I looked back at him, and looked forward as we were heading toward the Brooklyn Bridge, "Indifference," I replied, Oliver looked confused, class is in session, "when you walk a mile in my paws, you see that there's no difference between humans and cats, first you get kittens like you, brought up and raised in a home and family, and then those like me"

"Didn't you have a mom or kittens?"

"I never knew my momma, I never knew my family, and I never cared to," I replied sternly, I don't know where she is, or where any of the litter I was born with are now. Here, you're on your own. Ferals like me often live in what humans call 'colonies'. There's one on Flatbush Avenue, one on 8th Avenue, one in Prospect Park, and one in Brighton Beach

"You went out of your way to save me from Rex, and you're going out of your way to help me, I know there's good in you," said Oliver, we were not even halfway up the bridge when I stopped, and looked back at him. My fur blew in the wind of cars racing by with people going off to work as are the subway trains taking people in and out of the borough

"As I told you, there's no saving me,"

"Yes, there is," said the little orange puffball,

"Drop it, Ollie," I said sternly to the kitten,

Oliver lightly shook his head no, "If I can find the good in you, then you can find it in yourself, you're not heartless, Scarface," I am not quick to admit it, or tell him things. Still, that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me ever in my life. I mean it. His gold name tag jingled behind me as he was following me. At least I know Ollie's still behind me.

"Heh, you're a peppy little puffball,"

"Yeah, I get that a lot," he smirked to me,

"I bet you do," I replied indifferently,

I don't know if it was back then when I confronted Rex and his alleycats or now, but ever since then I feel these changes happening to me. At first I'd pushed them aside or just slept them off, but every time I look at Oliver, that little puffball, I feel them coming back. I can't shake them off. I can't put a claw on it, but all I know is it feels fuzzy and warm

I kept going. Cities change and grow overtime, but the city culture never dies. There it was, Manhattan. I stopped for a moment halfway across the bridge for the little puffball to rest. My legs and paws were starting to ache. When we got into the borough, we were spotted by a human whom opened a tin of wet food. Some ferals call humans 'ring-pullers'

"Do you know the way from here?" I asked,

We had got off the Brooklyn Bridge. The scents around me were the same and also different, and tied into them was a smell I knew all too well, a dog. My legs and aching paws were not easy to ignore. Oliver was beside me, and laid down to rest. I watched to make sure Ollie doesn't fall into the storm drain. A kitten falls in there, they ain't coming back

"I think so," Oliver said, looking up to me,

I could hear the unsureness in his response, "Perfect," I replied under my breath, why would he look up to me? I don't deserve it. He can only look up at me as I am the bigger cat. That doesn't mean anything. Part of me is telling me to go back, and that my job is done. He could find his way back from here, right? The other told me to watch his back.

You never know what can be around a street corner, or an alleyway. As Oliver was walking away, he looked back at me and I just looked away. I just let him leave on his way. Still, that nagging other side would not let it go, "Jeezus-crimity," I said muttering to myself, and decided to go and watch his back. Never know, Ollie just might get even more lost


End file.
